totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Masters of Disasters
It is a disastrous time for the cast members, as they face their disaster movie challenge, which includes earthquakes, floods, and lava spills. The disasters get much worse as somebody gets seriously injured and the others find themselves in deep water - literally! Someone accidentally reveals her secret in front of her teammates, angering them. Ultimately, the castmates are saved by another and one team wins a reward. Plot The episode opens with the castmates eating breakfast in the craft services tent. After Harold complains about how much he misses DJ's cooking, Beth states that her boyfriend, Brady, can also cook delectable meals. Heather points out that Beth never mentioned she had any boyfriend before, to which Beth explains that they met at the orthodontist while she was getting her braces off in between seasons, and starts telling her teammates facts about him after showing a picture of him. Confused, Lindsay remembers that the time between seasons was only two days long, as Beth reassures her that she wasn't lying. Justin then reveals that Beth is just reading off of a model fact card, which makes the castmates believe that she doesn't have a boyfriend. Harold then notices bendy straws that are similar to the ones that they used at a hospital he went to. He then starts to talk about a kidney transplant he had when he was a kid, and grabs several of the straws for later. While the rest of the cast starts to mock Chef's cooking (with the exception of Owen), Chef comes along and glares at everyone. They all quickly go on to tell him how much they love his cooking, and when Owen voices his pleasure, Chef mutters about how much he hates suck-ups. Chris comes in and reveals that this week's movie genre is disaster films. The first challenge that the castmates face is the 'Earthquake of Inevitable Pain,' in which the two teams run through a mechanical obstacle course filled with many simulated "natural" disasters, and attempt to get to the top of a track hill. Beth then says that her boyfriend once had a job cleaning up after earthquakes and landslides, although no one believes her claim. At first, the two teams think the challenge is easy, until they learn that the course shakes like an earthquake. In addition, Chef tosses heavy and dangerous objects at the castmates; there is also pouring lava, which is hot tomato soup, spewing from the top of the track and a hailstorm, though Chef is simply throwing golf balls. The Gaffers reach the top, while Owen is critically injured after getting hit in the mouth by Chef's unpublished manifesto. Due to Owen's injury, the Grips win the first part of the challenge, because Chris stated that injury trumps all. This was much to the objection of the Gaffers, who all made it to the finish line first. Owen is then sent to the hospital and the castmates all show considerable anger at Chris for his lack of remorse for the incident. The Grips then learn that Owen is in the hospital with a broken jaw and it will take four to six weeks to heal, although Chris tries to make it sound not too bad. The next challenge is escaping from a sinking submarine that is rapidly filling with water. Since Owen was injured and sent to the hospital, giving them the win for the previous challenge, Chris gives the Grips a paper with a code on it. Beth once again says her boyfriend was a lifeguard, to which Izzy yells that he doesn't exist. The two teams notice two tubes that can get them out. Beth learns that the bottom one is a combination lock and Izzy pulls out the code that Chris gave the team. Justin and Lindsay fight over who opens the lock, but drop the note in the water and ruin the code (to which Izzy gets mad). The water then causes the two teams to float upward. Both teams open the top hatches. The Grips find a shark in theirs while the Gaffers find fire. Even Chris finds this to be a little too much for the teams to handle to which Chef just shrugs and says he's really not in the mood for criticism. Chris decides to stop the challenge due to the water being too high for the safety of the cast and his checkbook. Chef pulls the lever, but it breaks in half. Panic-stricken, Chris desperately tries to get them out, since their deaths would end his career, but Chef doesn't listen, as he is more focused on the card game they had been playing. Thinking they only have a few minutes to live Leshawna begins to cry, but when Harold tries to comfort her, she denies that she is crying. Duncan reminds her of when she did cry during the medical challenge when she thought she was going to lose her teammates. The guilty look on her face makes her team realize that she fake-cried for the spa reward, making most of the Gaffers angry. During the fight, Harold uses the straws he had collected earlier as a snorkel to breathe through while he unlocks the underwater lock. He is able to pick the lock and the Gaffers escape while the Grips' area is drained of the water also. In the control room, Chris sees them escape and hugs Chef happily, overjoyed that he wouldn't lose his job. With Harold winning the challenge, the Gaffers are given the reward of going to British Columbia, where they would stay on a little hut near an active volcano, which they will reach after an eight-day hike up the mountain. Angered by how unpleasant and dangerous the reward is, the Gaffers refuse it. They instead ask for, and receive, chips and soda. Owen returns to the set in a wheelchair, with his jaw stitched back together and stuffed with pain medicine. Chris allows him to eat with the Gaffers as long as he doesn't sue the show. As Chris begins to sign off, Owen starts to go crazy, which Chris nervously blames on the pain medication. Exclusive clip Owen makes a confessional about how his jaw being wired shut is very impeding for him. He then grabs a bag of chips, soda, and a blender. At that point, he brings up the plus side and says that he had "discovered the power of the blender". He also states how good pop and chips taste together, and how he wants to open a restaurant that just sells blended food and call them "Blendies". He then takes a sip and hurts his jaw. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 2)